


Thinking Too Much (Help Me)

by urgh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Gay Chicken, I don't even know what I'm doing here, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, Oh almost forgot, and the music of course, does josh even smoke?, i'm a fandom whore, i'm here for the gay, i've been in this fandom for like a month, not much though, theres some swearing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urgh/pseuds/urgh
Summary: Tyler is not as straight as he thinks he is, a drunk night outside a club and a ridiculous game help him to this realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Chicken" - A game designed to test the nerve of the players involved. Many believe the only way to play a game of chicken is the car way - in which two people each get into the driver's seat of a car and drive straight towards each other at top speed, the first to swerve out of the impending head-on collision is the "chicken". However there are other ways that a game of chicken can be played. -Urban Dictionary

Tyler knew that he would've never agreed to this in a sober state of mind. Hell, he would've never imagined agreeing to something like this no matter if sober or completely wasted. But here he was, three in the morning, leaning against the brick wall outside a club, post-concert celebration somewhere in Europe, next to his best friend Josh who was currently looking at him with a huge grin.

“What, are you scared? Or is there something you want to tell me?” Josh teased him and dropped a glimmering cigarette butt onto the concrete, crushing it under his shoe sole.

“I'm not scared dude, I just don't see the sense of this game at all." Tyler tried to look nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders and shifting his weight from one to the other foot.

On the inside though, he was a nervous wreck. He couldn't explain why he was feeling like this, a weird mix between nausea, fear and anticipation swirling through his body. Admittedly, the nausea was easily explained with the amount of alcohol he had chugged down earlier. The fear had crept upon him when Josh had proposed to play a game to fight the boredom as they both stood out there in the cold, catching some fresh air.

Gay chicken. Just like the traditional game of chicken, where two idiots are basically trying to crash their cars into each other, seeing who swerves first. Potentially deadly if both players do not intend to lose. Gay chicken was kinda working the same, except for the little fact that two straight guys would go in for a kiss.

“There is not greater sense to this game, it's supposed to mess with your mind Ty.”

Josh was right. There was no reason to get all worked up over this, it's supposed to be a game. Still, Tyler felt like this could do a lot of harm to their friendship. It wasn't like they haven't been physically close before. More than once they had been sharing a bed after a crazy night on tour, too tired to really care. It has never been weird or anything, they were friends. Friends who had a friendly, platonic friendship. But the thought of kissing another guy was still making Tyler feel uneasy.

Josh interrupted his thoughts with an impatient huff. “Are you in or nah? I can see your brain getting all worked up in that pretty little head of yours. The rules are simple, there are no rules. Whoever pulls back first loses. Because pulling back out of embarrassment means that you're unsure about your sexuality.”

“What?”

Tyler wasn't sure if he heard that right. _If I pull back I lose and it also means that I'm gay? The fuck kinda logic was this?_ And did Josh just call him pretty? The only thing Tyler actually knew was that he had way too much alcohol to deal with this shit reasonably.

"Man, you totally _are_ scared bro!” Josh laughed at him.

“I'm not! Okay, let's do this, what's the punishment for the loser?” he responded angrily.

“Let's see... how about the loser has to take orders from the winner for a week?”

Tyler could see a hint of amusement in Josh's eyes. He knew his friend probably had a plethora of things to come up with in case he wins this game.

“An entire week? Isn't that a bit too much?” Tyler asked in a low voice, trying to hide his insecurity.

“You know you're gonna lose, huh?”

The grin on Josh's face was condescending, getting on Tyler's nerves, making his blood boil.

“Fuck you, I'm going to win this shit no matter what it takes” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“The game is on”, he added and took a bold step into Josh's comfort zone. The latter raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting his friend to actually make the first move. But he quickly caught on and pushed himself off the wall and stood straight, trying to make himself taller in front of Tyler. Taking things further he stepped in between Tyler's legs, their bodies merely centimetres apart. Josh met Tyler's eyes with a little smile, eyebrows still raised, waiting for him to make the next move.

Without hesitation Tyler raised his hand and placed it around Josh's neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. They didn't break eye contact, Tyler somehow anxiously waiting for Josh to take things further out of the friendship territory.

“You're gonna lose”, Josh whispered.

“Totally gonna win this one” Tyler responded as he tried to read the expression on Josh's face, he found competitiveness mixed with something he couldn't quite decipher, something darker, but he didn't have any time to ponder as Josh wrapped his arms around his waist, his cold fingers ghosting over Tyler's back.

“Totally gonna lose” was the last thing Josh mumbled before he softly pressed his lips against Tyler's. At first Tyler barely processed what was actually happening, overwhelmed by the gentle feeling of his best friend's lips against his own, until he remembered that he was supposed to go further in order to win the game. He slowly responded to the kiss, bringing his other hand up and placing it on Josh's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Tyler was surprised by how good it felt to be this close to Josh, the feeling of his lips, the fingers running over his body. His heart was beating frantically, encountering the rush of adrenaline, and sensations. Their bodies were pressed together by now, and Tyler felt his heart skip a beat as Josh lazily dragged his tongue over Tyler's lips, and he parted them and welcomed Josh's tongue in his mouth.

Tyler wasn't sure when he had closed his eyes, but the only thing he could perceive was Josh. Josh, who was breathing just as heavy as he was, hungrily exploring Tyler. Josh who had slipped his hands under his shirt, running his fingers over every centimetre of Tyler's heated skin. The game was completely forgotten as Tyler ran his hand through Josh's red hair, tugging at the strands as he took a step forward and used his entire body weight to press Josh into the brick wall behind them, eliciting a soft moan from Josh in the process of doing so.

There are a lot of things Tyler thought he would never do. Shamelessly making out with his best friend was definitely one of them. Their bodies were tangled together, hands all over the place, needy, searching for contact. Eventually Tyler parted their lips in need of oxygen, but with no intention to put an end to things. Aiming for Josh's neck he slid his lips over smooth skin, occasionally teasing the spotless canvas with small bites, feeling weirdly proud of the colourful irritations growing. He felt a shiver running through Josh's spine and decided to trace the very bones with his fingertips until he rested his hands on his butt, squeezing it lightly.

“Tyler...” Josh groaned airily, and that was all it took for Tyler to snap back into reality. _Hell, what am I doing here?_ He stopped his movements and immediately drew back, every known curse running through his mind as he retreated and waited for a reaction from his best friend. _Former best friend I guess,_ Tyler thought bitter, _considering all the boundaries I just overstepped._ He watched anxiously as Josh opened his eyes, giving him a look somewhere between confusion, amusement, and...?

“I-I'm sorry”, Tyler stuttered, trying to fix whatever he had just destroyed. “I don't even... I mean... you won. The game, I mean. Yeah.”

He didn't knew what to say to cease the awkwardness that was flooding his entire body. Josh stared at him for a very long time, and just as Tyler was trying to add something to his previous words, Josh decided to finally break his silence.

“I won”, he asked in a flat voice, eyebrows slightly raised, waiting for Tyler to answer.

“Yep, you won.”

“That means as the winner I get to order you around for a week.”

“Yeah, that's right.” Tyler felt so damn insecure, not quite sure what his friend was getting at, trying to estimate how much damage he had caused to their friendship tonight.

“Starting now?”

“Starting now I guess.”

“Alright, first order...” Josh trailed off, a smile growing on his lips.

“First order?” Tyler shifted uncomfortably, feeling insecure about pretty much everything at this point.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” He couldn't have heard that right, could he?

“I said”, Josh mumbled while taking a step forward and placing his hands on Tyler's hips, “kiss me.”

And Tyler felt relief warming up his heart, knowing that he might have destroyed their friendship, but in the same move had built up something new, unexpected, something that would hopefully grow into something bigger with some time. And he didn't need to be told twice, he simply wrapped his arms around Josh and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom so forgive me if the vibe's a bit off, but i had this prompt for a while and decided to finally write something. it's also the first thing i decided to post on this website, i've been writing for some years now, but never really publish anything so hello everybody, i'm finally doing it.


End file.
